Op Japanse toer (werktitel)
by xxThatShyTomboyXx
Summary: De pessimistische en sociaal onhandige James Matsushita, een jongen met Japans en Nederlands bloed wordt gevraagd voor het Japanse jeugdteam, Inazuma Japan. Zonder enige vaardigheid in de taal en de gebruiken leert hij zich staande te houden in het land én in zichzelf te geloven met de hulp van een oude vriend en de nieuwe vrienden die hij onderweg maakt. Ik-vorm.
1. Hoofdstuk 1

**Jullie mogen stenen naar me gooien als jullie willen...ik ben veel te lang afwezig geweest...**

* * *

**Fascinated-Delirious: **Heey broertje! Ben je al geland?!

**Matsushita** **James:** Nee

**Fascinated-Delirious: **Zit je nog in het vliegtuig?

**Matsushita James: **Nee, erop

**Fascinated-Delirious: **Gaat alles goed met je?

**Matsushita James: **Jawel

**Fascinat****ed-Delirious: **Nou, wat zijn we spraakzaam vandaag**.**

**...**

**Fascinated-Delirious: **Zeg es wat, dooie zombie!

**Matsushita James: ** Wat, dooie zombie

**Fascinated-Delirious: -_- **wat ben je toch een klein mormel

**Matsushita James:** Ik ben niet klein

**Fascinated-Delirious: ***Zucht*...ben je zenuwachtig ofzo?

**Matsushita James: **Nee, hoezo?

**Fascinated-Delirious: **Je doet anders heel kortaf tegen je big sister...je bent dus wel zenuwachtig! Maak je maar geen zorgen, ik begrijp het wel. Gewoon relaxed blijven, komt wel goed!

**Matsushita James: **Ik ben niet zenuwachtig

**Fascinated-Delirious: **Ik weet wel dat je het niet wilt toegeven, dat maakt ook niks uit. Maar weet wel: je big sister staat achter je! Oh, en als je gaat hyperventileren= kort inademen en lang uitademen. Dat helpt ;)

**Matsushita James: **Ik ben niet zenuwachtig!

**Fascinated-Delirious: **En je moet ook rustig adem halen en doen alsof je op een ander plek bent, je ''Happy place'':) Een rustige plek waar jij je fijn voelt.

**Matsushita James:** IK BEN NIET ZENUWACHTIG! GLKFKLKNFWGFTRD!

...

**Matsushita James: **Bedankt, nu heb ik het hele vliegtuig bij elkaar geschreeuwd...ik schaam me dood.

...

...

**...**

**Matsushita James: **Jouw schuld

Schuw kijk ik om me heen naar de andere inzittenden. De meesten hebben nog een verontwaardigde blik in hun ogen terwijl ze wat mompelen over een onbeschofte jeugd. De rest negeert mij en af en toe ontvang ik een boze blik. Ik bloos als een gek en het klamme zweet breekt me uit. Oke, Mijn zus Amber had dus wel gelijk...ik ben zenuwachtig, maar dat hoeft zij toch niet te weten. Ik zucht zachtjes en kijk uit uit het raam. Onder mij en het vliegtuig zie ik de contouren van een land, Japan. Een vlaag van paniek overvalt me weer. Rustig,rustig! Het komt wel goed. Je bent gewoon op weg naar een land waar je nooit bent geweest, waar je niemand kent, je spreekt de taal niet en alle mensen in het vliegtuig denken dat je professionele hulp nodig hebt...zo erg is dat niet.

Wacht, zo erg is dat wel!

En hier zit ik dan, James Matsushita, of zoals in het Japans : Matsushita Jēmuzu. In al mijn idiote, beschamende en hyperventilerende glorie. Mijn ouders zullen zo trots op me zijn... Mijn vader vooral, Matsushita Hideyoshi, geboren en getogen in Japan. Die na een ontmoeting met mijn moeder, Anoek van den Brink, en na de dood van zijn vader naar Nederland vertrok. Overigens ben ik best wel trots op hem. Ik bedoel, hij kwam naar een ander land, kende er niemand behalve mijn moeder en hij paste zich aan. En de gezichten van de mensen als hij van het Japans moeiteloos overschakelt naar het Engels en het Nederlands, kosteloos! Ook is hij een erg goede leraar tekenen, hij geeft les op een middelbare school. niet mijn school...dat zou erg ongemakkelijk zijn. ben ook erg trots op mijn moeder. Mijn moeder is vertaalster, ze vertaald van alles: boeken, tv-series, films. De talen die zij beheerst zijn niet op een hand te tellen. Zij leerde mijn vader het Nederlands en hij leerde haar het Japans. Je zou dus verwachten dat ik ook zo ambitieus en goed in talen ben...nou,nee dus. Ik ben James, 15 jaar oud. 156 cm lang...Ik zit in 3 havo. Ik ben half Japans, 45% Nederlands en 5% Duits. En de enigste talen die ik ''beheers'' zijn Nederlands en Engels. Frans en Duits kan ik alleen lezen, meer niet. Mijn hobby's zijn voetbal,lezen en tekenen. Ik heb geen talenten...ik ben talentloos. Ook ben ik sociaal onhandig, verlegen, pessimistisch, koppig en erg gevoelig...zitten mijn zus en moeder naar een jankfilm te kijken waarin iemand dood gaat, raad eens wie er dan verstopt achter de bank stilletjes zit mee te huilen? C' est moi.

Soms zit het me wel in de weg, maar het heeft me ook goede vrienden opgeleverd. Zoals bijvoorbeeld Jocelyn. Het is heel grappig, maar net als ik is ze ook half Japans, haar achternaam is Sakura. Haar vader is Japans, haar moeder Nederlands. Ik leerde haar kennen toen ik nog een peuter was. Ze is geboren in Japan en verhuisde toen ze 2 was met haar ouders naar Nederland. In tegenstelling tot mij is ze kan ze wel Japans, spreken en verstaan! Dus als onze vader bij elkaar zitten en in het Japans een conversatie hebben, is zij mijn tolk. Ze heeft me wel geprobeerd om mij Japans te leren...maar ja, mij iets leren is hopeloos. (Daar kwam mijn vader ook al achter) Ze is erg stil, rustig en verlegen maar heel aardig en positief. Waar ik een regenwolk zie, ziet zij een regenboog. Overigens was ze de enigste die echt verdrietig was toen ik in het vliegtuig stapte, mijn zus daarentegen juichte bijna... volgens mij moest ze de grootse moeite doen om zich in te houden.

Amber, mijn grote zus van bijna 19, studente journalistiek. Wil altijd graag weten wat je doet en wat er gebeurt. Dan valt ze je om de paar minuten lastig met een berichtje. En ik zeg je-...

**Fascinated-Delirious: **En? afgekoeld? ;)

Als je het over de duivel hebt.

...

**Fascinated-Delirious: **Nou?

**Matsushita James: **Je gebruikersnaam is stom

...

Zo, die horen we de komende 5 minuten niet meer totdat ze een nieuwe gebruikersnaam heeft. Ik kijk weer uit het raam, Japan is nu een stuk dichterbij. Ik kan nog steeds niet geloven dat hij mij heeft uitgekozen...er is vast iets mis met die vent, die meneer Hibiki. Een volkomen vreemde die mij via een brief vroeg om naar Japan te komen en mee te doen met de oefenwedstrijden voor de selectie van het Japanse jeugd elftal...je had mijn gezicht moeten zien, mijn vader heeft er uiteindelijk een foto van gemaakt. De grapjas. (Ik zal maar niet zeggen hoe hij de keuken uit sprintte toen ik heel hard ''het is een bom brief!'' riep en toen met mij onder de tafel dook en waarna ik zei : ''Grapje...'') Na de foto las mijn vader de brief door en feliciteerde me ''_Nou nou James, zo te zien gaat mijn zoon naar Japan!_'

Oh, de piloot spreekt, volgens mij gaan we landen.

* * *

Ik kwam er net achter dat als je Matsushita van het Japans naar het Engels vertaald krijg je de vertaling: Panasonic ;)

**hier is waarom:** Panasonic Corporation ( Panasonikku Kabushiki-gaisha), tot 2008 ''Matsushita'' Electric Industrial Co. De directeur ervan heette Matsushita.

( ik ben zo'n iemand die de raarste dingen opzoekt...en nog vind ook)


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

Het vliegtuig is geland en ik heb het overleeft, Godzijdank! Alleen was er niemand die me op kwam halen...het was vast een zielig gezicht daar op het vliegtuig. Ik kijk om me heen als een verdwaalde Nederlander op vakantie. Ik begin nu een beetje in paniek te raken, ik zie allemaal Japanse tekens maar ik heb geen idee wat er staat. En er zijn zoveel mensen, veel meer dan in Nederland. En ben hier helemaal alleen, ik ken hier niemand. Mijn ademhaling gaat sneller en mijn hyperventilatie komt op gang. Nee, nee! rustig! Ik pak mijn mobiel en typ een bericht aan mijn zus om te zeggen dat ik geland ben, dat leid me wel even af.

**Matsushita James: **Ik ben geland, het is hier erg druk

...

...

...

**Purple Guns:** Echt! En hoe is het in Japan? Wat zie je allemaal? VERTEL!

**Matsushita James: **Over verschrikkelijke gebruikersnamen gesproken...

**Purple Guns; **Houd je mond, ik ben tenminste creatief met namen ! Dat kan ik van jou niet zeggen.

**Purple Guns; **Maar hoe is het nou? Wat zie je allemaal?

...

**Matsushita James: **Mensen...heel veel mensen

**Purple Guns: **En verder?

**Matsushita James: **Een wit licht aan het einde van de tunnel...

...

**Purple Guns: -_- **Ik spreek je later wel

Laat ik mijn ouders ook maar een berichtje sturen

_Pap,Mam_

_Ik ben aangekomen in Japan! Het was een hele lange reis maar ik ben er eindelijk. En het is niet normaal hoe druk het hier is! Serieus, ik zie hier alleen maar mensen,mensen en nog eens mensen. En ik ben moe...volgens mij heb ik een jetlag. Hoe dan ook ik ben nu op weg naar...waar ik heen moet, en ik stuur jullie wel een berichtje als ik er ben._

_Ps) Zeg A.U.B tegen jullie dochter dat ze betere gebruikersnamen moet leren verzinnen...ze zijn verschrikkelijk!_

_Pps) Zeg Pap, wist je dat ze op het vliegveld een grote afdruk van Pikachu op de muur hebben?*_

Dat werkte, Ik ben kalm. Rustig in en uit ademend kijk ik rond en probeer weer voor mijn geest te halen waar ik ook al weer heen moest. Raimon Junior High, een middelbare school hier ergens in Tokyo. In de brief stond dat ik daar heen moest komen. Een middelbare school...Ik snap er niets van. En wat ik al helemaal niet snap is dat mijn ouders mij ÜBERHAUPT lieten gaan!... Ik kan beter niet meer zo hardop praten, sommige mensen kijken me heel bevreemd aan. Ik voel mijn wangen rood worden en kijk snel omlaag naar de grond. Shit,shit,shit,shit,shit! Ruuuuuustig, we gaan hier nu niet hyperventileren ten midden van al deze mensen! Kalm James! Anders sla ik je neer met een baksteen!

Ik geef mijn zus gelijk toen ze zei dat ze twijfelde aan mijn geestelijke gesteldheid.

Hey, daar is een plattegrond! Hahahaha hebbes, nu weet ik eindelijk welke kant ik op moet! Met een glimlach ( het achtste wereldwonder) bekijk ik de plattegrond.

Raimon Junior high is dus de eerste links, over twee straten rechts ,door een soort van winkelstraat en dan nog een keer linksaf en dan ben ik er! Moet lukken. Ik pak mijn koffer op en vertrek in de richting van Raimon.

Jee, wat is die winkelstraat druk zeg! Ik zie geen ene jota in deze mensenmassa, desondanks dat de meesten ongeveer mijn lengte zijn. Het is hier zo druk dat ik een of andere winkel ben ingeduwd..., het ruikt hier naar noedels, ik zit dus in een noedelzaak. Geweldig, hoe kom ik hier ooit uit? oplossing: je gewoon een weg door de mensenmassa heen douwen. Tenminste dat zouden de meeste mensen doen, Behalve James, die weer te bang is om heisa te veroorzaken. Dus ik doe wat ik altijd doe...ik wacht...tot ik een ons weeg.

Eindelijk! Ik zie wat! Een opening! Zooo, en nu op weg naar Raimon!

...

..

.

Moest ik nu links of recht af?

* * *

Met grote ogen kijk ik naar het school gebouw voor me, het mooi en... nieuw! Het embleem, een bliksemschicht trekt mijn aandacht. Het straalt iets uit...maar wat precies...dat weet ik helaas niet. Waarom ziet mijn school er niet zo gaaf uit?

Zuchtend wend ik mijn ogen af, Ik heb geen tijd om te kwijlen. Ik moet uitzoeken waar ik heen moet.

Wat verder op staat een meisje met donker blauw haar, grijs-groene ogen en een rode bril op haar hoofd. Ze lijkt me wel aardig, ik kan haar wel vragen waar ik moet zijn.

'_Umh...eh...Kon'nichiwa...Boku wa...nee wacht!...erm...do You speak English?' _Mijn wangen worden een lichte tint roze, iets dat mij altijd gebeurt als ik met mensen praat.

_'yes, can I help you with something? '_ (Godzijdank ze spreekt Engels)

'_Well, umh...I got a letter from someone called Hibiki who said that.._.'

' _Wait, You mean coach Hibiki?_'

_'Emh...yes, that's right...'_

_'Okey, I know were you have to be, so just follow me...' _Zegt ze met een knipoog terwijl ze me met een handgebaar mee wenkt.

De lichte roze tint verandert in een felle moest ze nu weer knipogen?! . '_This way, just go inside that building and don't forget to take off your shoes_'

'_Hai...arigatou' _Bedank ik haar terwijl ik mijn schoenen uit doe. Zo te zien zijn er al velen voor gegaan. _''Dōitashimashite_'' Zegt ze en dan is ze weg.

Ik neem een grote hap lucht en stap het gebouw binnen '_Daar gaat ie dan...'_

* * *

_*Was het maar waar!_

_Ps) Volgens mijn docenten ben ik beter in Engels dan in Nederlands( wat een schande)...dus als je fouten ziet...zeg het alsjeblieft._


	3. Hoofdstuk 3

Het eerste wat ik dacht toen ik naar binnen stapte was: _Ik draai me om en pak het eerste de beste vliegtuig terug naar Nederland, ik verander mijn naam, ik kruip onder een steen en ik sla mezelf neer met een baksteen,,,''_ Juist op dat moment dat die paniekerige gedachten door mijn hoofd heen raasden, keek iedereen in de zaal met een verbaasde blik om naar mij. Zenuwachtig kneep ik in het handvat van mijn koffer en voelde mijn wangen rood worden. _Shit just got real_.

Daar stond ik dan, een koffer in mijn rechterhand, van de ene kant naar de ander kant van de zaal kijkend zonder oogcontact te maken. Er stond minstens twintig man hier in deze zaal. Allemaal spraken ze een andere taal, allemaal keken ze naar mij met een nieuwsgierige blik in hun ogen. Oh, Wat had ik op dat moment graag willen wegrennen.

''_Kon'nichiwa, donatadesu ka?''_ Een jongen van ongeveer mijn leeftijd, staarde mij een paar seconden lang aan voordat hij mij een vraag stelde. Hij was iets groter dan mij. Hij had ronde, donkere ogen en donkerbruin haar dat omhoog werd gehouden door een grote, oranje hoofdband om zijn voorhoofd. Er lag een vriendelijke, uitnodigende glimlach op zijn gezicht.

De ongemakkelijkheid die ik had gevoeld versoepelde was nog wel erg zenuwachtig maar ik voelde geen neiging tot hyperventilatie zoals ik altijd heb in dit soort situaties.

Ik wist niet wat hij aan mij had gevraagd, maar ik vermoedde dat hij vroeg wie ik was.

''_Kon'nichiwa"_Zei ik langzaam"_Boku wo,,, Matsushita James."_

Ik bedacht me dat ik beter door had moeten gaan met de lessen Japans die Jocelyn mij gegeven had. Het enige wat ik nu kende waren een paar losse woorden en korte zinnen. Ik voelde mij hopeloos.

De jongen hield zijn hoofd schuin op een kinderlijke manier en keek mij verbaasd aan ',,, _Jēmuzu?_'

' _Erm,,,,hai.' _Antwoordde ik aarzelend terwijl ik mijzelf moest dwingen om hem aan te blijven kijken.

'_Boku wa Endou Mamoru, Sore wa anata o mitasu koto ga yorokobidesu' (Ik ben Endou Mamoru-) _Was het enige wat ik verstond. Ik knikte maar wat om aan te geven dat ik luisterde. Misschien kon ik daar wel ver mee komen.

_'Anata wa doko ni kita no ka?' (-jij-?)_

Goed, daar verstond ik dus echt geen jota van. Ik probeerde met handgebaren duidelijk te maken dat ik niet wist waar hij het over had terwijl ik automatisch in het Engels onsamenhangend begon te praten. '_Anata wa eigodesu?'(Ben jij Engels?)_ Vroeg een andere jongen met donkere ogen en blond haar met een tintje groen, die plotseling achter hem opdoemde. Die vraag verstond ik gelukkig wel. _'Nai,,,Oranda_'_ (Nee...Nederlands)_ De jongen knikte vriendelijk naar me.

Hij leek mij net zo aardig als Endou. Zo'n ontvangst was ik niet gewend, zeker niet op zo'n manier; ze waren nieuwsgierig naar me, wilden weten wie ik was, waar ik vandaan kwam, wat ik hier kwam doen. Op een vreemde manier kalmeerde het me. Ze waren anders dan mijn klasgenoten, anders dan de mensen in Nederlands,,,maar ja, misschien veranderde dat nog wel naarmate ze me beter kenden.

Ik schrok op van een zware stem achter me, ik draaide me om en keek op tegen een boom van een vent. Hij was ongeveer een meter tachtig lang, had een witte baard en droeg een zonnebril. Endou begroette hem met een luidde _'Hibiki Kantoku!'_

Wacht! Die man is coach Hibiki? Meneer Hibiki bleef roerloos staan. Ik vermoedde dat onder die zwarte zonnebril hij ons nauwlettend gadesloeg. '_Minna wa kokodesu ka?'_ Hij had een zware mannenstem die perfect bij zijn gestalte paste. Ik vond hem een beetje op de kerstman lijken, alleen dan wat enger.

Ik probeerde zijn woorden in mijn hoofd te vertalen terwijl ik langzaam een stap achteruit deed omdat ik voor mijn gevoel wel iets te dicht op ''Hibiki kantoku'' stond. Ik vertaalde in mijn hoofd, ''_Mienna'' _betekend Iedereen en '_'kokodesu'_' betekend-,,,.Een soort knal deed me opspringen van schrik (Twee keer schrikken in een minuut, een persoonlijk record)

Iedereen keek naar verbaasd achteren, daar stond een brutaal grijnzende jongen met een hanenkam. '_Fudou!' _Klonk het naast me. Ik keek opzij en zag een jongen met bruine dread-locks en een soort kunststofbril. Naast hem stond ook een jongen met cyan kleurig haar en hij droeg een ooglapje. Ze leken niet echt blij met de komst van wie ik aan nam dat hij Fudou heette. _'Hibiki kantoku,,,_' Begon de jongen met zilver grijsachtig haar ''_Anata wa tsumori no nai yo ne?''_

''_Yoi, sore wa mina o tsukuru.'' _Sprak meneer Hibiki en begon vervolgens aan een lange stroom van Japanse woorden die bij mij het ene oor in gingen en het andere oor weer uit. Het ging blijkbaar om iets belangrijks want ik hoorde iedereen naar adem snakken. Ze keken allemaal met een verbaasd gezicht naar meneer Hibiki terwijl ik daar met een 'Waar gaat dit in vredesnaam over' uitdrukking op mijn gezicht om me heen zat te kijken. Nadat hij was uitgepraat kwamen er twee meisjes naar voren. Een van hun kende ik, het meisje dat me de weg had gewezen!

ze begon te praten '_ Anata wa,ni tsu no chīmu ni bunkatsu sa remasu, Inazuma Japan A an B, Jinshu wa ashitadesu_'' Ik nam niet eens meer de moeite om mijn aandacht er bij te houden en te proberen om het te vertalen, zo moedeloos voelde ik mij. Ze was nog maar net uitgesproken of meteen brak er een druk gepraat los onder de aanwezigen.

Voorzichtig tikte ik de jongen met de dread-locks op zijn schouder '' _I-i'm sorry, but could you tell me what's going on? I couldn't understand it. '' _

Hij keek me aan met een rustige uitdrukking en legde uit ''_There is going to be a match to determine the sixteen representatives for Japan in the FFI. We are divided in two groups:team A and B, You are on Team B together with me and nine others. The match will be held tomorrow morning at nine A.M, make sure that You are ready.''_

Ik knikte verbouwereerd '' _Thank you very much,,,_'' Zei ik terwijl ik mij geleidelijk aan omdraaide en langzaam, stapje voor stapje, de zaal uitliep en de anderen druk pratend achterliet.

Ik tikte mijn huisnummer in en wachtend keek ik door het glas van de telefooncel, ik kreeg de hele tijd de tekst 'No signal' op mijn mobiel te zien. Vandaar dat ik toen een telefooncel heb opgezocht.

_'' Goedendag, U spreekt met Hideyoshi_ ' Klonk de altijd vrolijke stem van mijn vader door de hoorn.

_'Pap...?' _Mijn stem klonk trillerig en een halve toon hoger dan normaal

''_Hoi James! hoe is het? Alles goed daar in Japan?'' _

Ik slikte nerveus_ ''J-ja,,,jawel, maar ik heb morgen een soort van wedstrijd,,,je weet wel om te bepalen wie er in het team komt.'' _Aan de andere kant van de telefoon hoorde ik mijn vaders blije lach en op op de achtergrond hoorde ik het geklets van mijn moeder en mijn zusje.

''_Dat is geweldig! Dus morgen weten we het,,,ah, Ik wist wel dat jouw talent eens zou worden ontdekt!_''

Mijn talent? Oké, ik ben wel goed in voetbal maar om nu te zeggen dat ik talent heb.

_''Maar het is nog helemaal niet eens zeker, en waar moet ik nu dan slapen? Daar is nog niets voor geregeld!' _Zei ik paniekerig en ik hoorde mijn vader denken.

Tenslotte antwoordde hij ''_Nou_, _Je zou misschien bij je Oma kunnen logeren.''_

_''Oma?''_ Maar ik had haar nog nooit ontmoet, 'mijn' oma. Ik had wel wat over haar gehoord van mijn vader maar dat zegt niets. Ik wist niet wat ik moest zeggen. Het voelde vreemd om iemand die ik nog nooit heb ontmoet 'mijn' oma te noemen. Het klinkt alsof je een hele diepe band hebt met diegene, wat ook zo hoort te zijn. Maar die band had ik niet, ze is een vreemde voor mij en ik voor haar. Hoe zal ze reageren als ze mij dan ziet, ''Haar kleinzoon''?

_''Ben je er nog, jongen?'' _Vroeg mijn vader aan de andere kant van de lijn.

_''Ja,,,'' _Antwoordde ik.

_'Als je het niet wilt kan ik denk ik wel een hotel voor je opzoeken.'' _

Ik weigerde _'Nee, Ik wil oma wel ontmoeten'' _

Mijn vader klonk blij '_'Ik zal je het adres vertellen''_

Ongeveer een kwartier later kwam ik aan bij een klein huisje in het midden van een lange straat die uitkwam bij de rivierbanken. _'' Zo meteen ontmoet ik mijn oma''_ Dacht ik en kneep het handvat van mijn koffer bijna fijn. Mijn hart ging wild tekeer.

Ik haalde diep adem en drukte op de deurbel.

* * *

Indontknow, bedankt voor het zijn van mijn Beta reader;)


End file.
